Whispers In The Darkness
by swtangelrelina
Summary: Heero is on a mission to investigate a former OZ base in Transylvania but he gets more than what he bargained for... Chapter two is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Etc  
  
  
  
  
This fanfic takes place during the peace between Earth and the colonies... It happens after Zechs and Trieze in the final battle. This also takes place before Endless Waltz. I warn you, this is my first fanfiction on fanfic.net so I'm kinda new at this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whispers in the darkness: Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
*Incoming Transmission*  
Heero Yuy, your mission is fairly difficult. Should you choose to accept, it requires the infiltration of a former OZ base in Transylvania. There appear to be disturbances in that region. Bring your Gundam to the castle base and investigate.  
"Mission accepted." Agreed Heero in his flat, monotonous manner.  
*Commence your mission now. End of transmission*  
Oh wonderful another boring and tedious mission. Thought Heero. "Ever since OZ has been eliminated things got a lot more duller around here. Hmmph" Grumbled the Gundam pilot as he hopped into the Wing Zero.  
The starry sky darkened as thunderous clouds rolled in overhead northern Europe. The Wing Zero touched down in one swift motion. The air was hot, sticky and humid as Heero's shirt clung onto him. The monstrous castle loomed straight ahead. "Hmmph" Heero snorted as he walked up to the stone path towards the Goliath Gates as the shadows crept up silently behind him. Heero forcefully pushed the ancient doors. Yet... It was stuck. "Hmm... I should have gone the back way." Murmured the irritated teen.  
CREAK was the sound that echoed through the bleakness of the night. The tough soldier brushed off the spooky sound and slid through a peculiar crack in the masonry.  
The enormous foyer was flooded in darkness and solitude as piercing Gargoyles guarded the room. The queer stench was heavy and eminent. Then there was a loud scuffling noise down a large corridor. I'm pretty sure it was nothing. He thought. Apparently it took a lot more to scare a trained murderer. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed, which made Heero jump right out of his shoes. Suddenly he sensed something or someone lurking in the pitch-blackness. This time he didn't feel so certain. He stepped back but he was amerced in cobwebs. "Yuck" snarled Heero then he stomped down the eerie hallway.  
  
  
The silence screamed so loud it was almost deafening... Until the silence turned into  
Whispers. Suddenly Heero broke into a cold sweat but still he brushed off the cold,  
frightening feeling. He flicked on his flashlight and entered a different room. It got so  
cold all of a sudden. And then SMACK! Heero's flashlight flickered and died. There was  
bright, transparent image from beyond the grave, then Heero plunged into the  
darkness. He wasn't alone or conscious anymore.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 A New Awakening

Disclaimer—this fic was written a couple years ago, tinged with a mixed story line with Annette Curtis Clause's "Silver Kiss"

Whispers In the Darkness/CHAPTER 2: A New Awakening

"Mmh..." Heero stirred through the roughness of woolen sheets as consciousness came in a blurred focus. His head was pounding, spinning sending him into a surreal state. "Wha, where am I?" He stammered.  
"Shhh, hush now and get some rest." Whispered a soothing voice.  
Heero was again plagued by blackness. The next few days went by in a daze. The Gundam pilot didn't know whether if he was asleep or awake. Whenever he awoke there was always a figure by his side.  
"Drink this... The soup will restore your strength." Reassured a young, familiar stranger. A slightly taller man graced their presence.  
"Leave us!" a harsh voice commanded.  
Heero who had no idea what was going on, just calmly asked, "Where am I?" The man stared at him with such eyes and ferocity a shiver ran down thee teen's spine.

" My servant found you unconscious. I brought you here to recuperate. Now please rest." The elegant host slowly faded away then his eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

Heero awoke to find a sharp pain exploding in his neck. He was clutched to the breast of his elegant host. Alarmingly Heero struggled to free himself and screamed in extreme discomfort. He realized what was happening but lay helpless and everything once more disappeared.  
" Wake up! The master will feed on you shortly. Please wake up!" the startled pilot woke with a puzzled look on his face.

" You won't survive much long with the broth. He is sucking the life outta you buddy! But there is a way I can save ya." Frantically explained the servant.

"I don't understand!" fought Heero as the figure sliced his wrist, as well as his own with a sharp nail.

"Drink! Do it! It's to save your life. Then you and I can be together,"

_What_? Thought Heero. He drank but choked on the mixture of blood and bile. The young man sired him unknowingly. A confused Heero then fainted.

Once again Heero woke up to that excruciating pain.  
"Ack, agh! Boy what have you done???" yelled the host with its bloodshot eyes. His fangs were fully exposed dripping of tainted, spoiled blood. The host was none other than Trieze Kushrenada.

"But I thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Heero.

" Quite right my dear boy," Snarled Trieze with dignity on his lips.  
" I am dead, or should I say undead." Maliciously laughed his Excellency.

Just then Trieze grabbed Heero's throat, strangling him suspended above the dusty hardwood floor. The door crashed open and the servant... No wait... Duo bashed through the doorway.

"Duo" Heero limply choked out. Duo attacked Trieze with full force, knocking the helpless pilot out of his grasp.

"You are much weaker than I am boy!" mocked Trieze.

"Oh yeah... I'm much more faster than you buddy! Ha" smirked the braided death angel, as he knocked Trieze to the ground. Heero tore off a wooden lamp post.

"Omae o korosu!" he yelled and ran through the former OZ leader. Trieze shriveled and contorted and all that was left of him was dust.

"Dusted! Great job Heero!" cried Duo as he smacked him on the back. " So whaddya prefer? Animal or human?" asked Duo.

"What do you mean?" replied Heero giving Duo one of his looks. "Well you are a vampire now right?" stared Duo,

"Yeah"

" Well then whaddya want for your first meal? A rabbit or a human?"

"Bite me." Heero simply answered.

" That... I can do for you." eagerly suggested Duo.

"On second thought..." Heero replied. I know exactly who to have as my first meal. Gingerly thought Heero. He could almost taste it on his lips.


End file.
